Under Cover Cuddles
by Artificial Dreams
Summary: NTouya. One-shot. The plan was to infiltrate, blend in, and escape with the information and perhaps one less problem. Instead, he developed a new problem.  Fail summary is fail


**Author's Notes/Please Read This:** I just dug this up, eheh. Wrote this for my friends a few months ago... you know - before Pokemon Black and White came out, and all that jazz. So... there is a bit of OOCness and Extreme Vagueness. You have been warned. xD (This was also heavily based off of a piece of fanart we found...)  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not, nor have I ever, owned nor been affiliated with Pokemon. This is strictly fan made, and nothing more.

* * *

><p>In retrospect, N decided he probably should have sent a Grunt to do this instead. The reason was not that something had not gone according to plan – even if nothing did, N excelled in improvising. Anyone that depended too heavily on a plan was doomed to fail. Nothing went accordingly, this was a fact. The reason was not that N felt himself too important for this mission. The reason was the simple fact that he had never been in a situation like this before, and had no idea how to respond to it. Behind him, he could hear slow breaths that lightly rustled green strands. A warm body curled up next to him, soft hands lightly curled around the fabric of N's pajamas. Touya. Lying next to him, and in a blissful sleep while N remained far more awake than he had ever been. He was hyper-aware and sensitive of every inhale and exhale of Touya's. Every heart beat. Each twitch of his fingers, adjusted placement of his limbs. Everything. At that moment, in the darkness of the spare rooms of the PokeCenter there was almost nothing about Touya that N did not know. But that 'almost nothing' easily translated to everything about the other male that the King wished to know. Needed to know.<p>

N got himself in this predicament because he wanted to know who was interrupting Team Plasma's plans. So he skulked around Gyms and Centers, using practiced dialogue to pretend to be one of those cruel trainer's wandering around. Almost no one blinked an eye, and the Gym Leaders themselves did little more than frown their disapproval. His Zorua would become a great thespian some day, he told her so because some days she frightened him with how well she acted. Almost pitiful, in that the man who was supposed to protect her from the world was continuously being comforted by her. Zorua loved him, for he was her friend and did not want him to ever think he was harming her in anyway. One day, he was behind the gym trying to treat Zorua to some poffins when she alerted him of an intruder. Immediately N and Zorua picked their act back up, though a bit awkwardly.

Instead of the person walking away, deciding there was nothing outside of the ordinary they continued to approach him. Instead of ignoring what he had allegedly witnessed, a young man's voice stated in an even voice that bit back emotions, "You shouldn't treat your Zorua that way." The statement surprised N and his Zorua, neither expecting to hear someone voice their disapproval. Again, not even the Gym Leaders did that. That was when N first saw Touya, but all he could recall seeing clearly was the boy's frown at N and the concern for the Zorua. After a few awkward and tense moments of staring, Touya finally shifted uncomfortably.

The time had come for proper improvisation, but instead N drew a blank. "Well… you shouldn't. She's your partner, right? …you wouldn't like being treated that way, would you? So, uhm… be nicer, okay?" The boy softened his frown, and gave N a curious look. He then smiled. "I think the PokeCenter has some extra Poffins. You should give her some and say sorry. She'll probably like that." And with a nod, he walked around N and Zorua who did little more than stare at him as he began to rummage through the garbage cans behind the gym. The meeting had left N with a multitude of questions ("What was he looking for in the trash?") that he wanted to be answered. So he learned about the boy, and what he had found out was that he was exact same boy who had also been interrupting Team Plasma's plans. Why? That was what N wanted to know most, **why**.

The burning curiosity led him across Unova, and now here he was. In the same bed as Touya, who was pleased to see that N was 'treating Zorua better.' At the comment N responded that he thought over what the other had said. Touya had looked so happy to hear that, and even offered to share some Poffins with N – if his own Pokemon were okay with this, of course. _I've always treated them better than other humans…_ was what N wanted to say the entire conversation. But he held his tongue, waiting for the opportune time. He wondered how many times that time came and went, as he and Touya discussed their Pokemon and activities they enjoyed. Touya enjoyed trying a variety of things – if his Pokemon seemed interested, he tried to be interested. Wasn't that what working with a Pokemon was about? Working together, trying together?

_Yes!_ N thought over and over again, pleased to have finally found someone who understood him. Eventually night fell, and it was time to sleep. Touya offered to share a room – how could N say no? The boy had a friendly smile, and a kind disposition. Before they fell asleep, the King remembered to ask the other young man what he was doing in the garbage. In a drowsy voice his response was a simple, "For Leftovers…" So here the two were. Sleeping. Or at least, Touya was sleeping. N was still wide awake, and trying desperately to fall asleep. To stop being so conscious of the other. Yes, Touya was one of the first people N had ever really connected with… but what did that matter? Why did it matter?

Slowly, awkwardly, N turned his head to look at the other young man lying next to him. Touya looked so… incredibly peaceful and content. Did N look that serene when he slept? Or was it just Touya? At the corner of his mouth, a small droplet of drool was starting to fall out of the brunet's mouth. That should have grossed N out, but instead he found himself giving an amused smile. What was Touya dreaming about? Pokemon musicals? New Poffin recipes? If he should spoil his Pokemon with treats for breakfast, or give them something that they may not like but needed? …was he dreaming about N? Wondering what kind of person he was, just as N was awake and wondering about Touya?

N turned away, feeling his cheeks redden. He was being stupid, doing all of this speculation. In the morning, without a doubt he needed to explain to Touya everything about Team Plasma. Everything. And then… well, obviously he would invite the young man to join. He cared about his Pokemon, didn't he? Just as Team Plasma did. They all cared – what reason would Touya have to say no? Yes, N would invite him to join and obviously Touya would. The plan was perfect, and so was Touya…

N's cheeks burned more, and he scowled. He should not be thinking that way. Why was he thinking that way? Yes, Touya was nice but he was still another human. Another human that understood him. That was lying next to him, content and unbothered. N did not need human contact - to be close to another person. He needed more people in Team Plasma, more people who were understanding and capable. Touya was perfect for that – and in no other way. And then Touya was moving with light shuffles that resulted in the brunet's face burrowing into green hair until he was nuzzling against N's neck in his sleep. The King tensed, his body becoming rigid as his heart hammered away in his chest feeling the tugs and presses from the other.

Touya was **snuggling** against him, only to slowly back away when hair tickled the boy's nose. At the retreat, N could feel the chill travel down his back from where the brunet had originally pressed so close against him. The cold made something inside him snap, ache even. N did not think about what or why – he did not think at all. He merely reacted, turning around to reach out for the brunet who had rolled onto his back and still remained blissfully asleep. Touya remained asleep even after N pulled the other close, arms wrapped around the brunet's arms and torso in a close hug. Touya continued to sleep even though N pressed his face into the other's hair this time, browns and greens making a forest of intimacy. The brunet merely slept, but he did adjust his head until his face pressed into the crook of N's neck, a lazy nuzzle the last movements before Touya stilled once more.

So there the two lay, N wrapped around Touya who fit so neatly against him. The King continued to blush, trying to make sense out of his illogical actions. The brunet slept, and if he suddenly woke up between now and the morning N wondered what he would think. How he would respond. N was sure he could come up with some excuse, improvise something this time unlike the first time they met. But as he held Touya close, wondering why he even was… N realized something. Plans never went accordingly. There was always something that happened that resulted in a change, and a need for adjustment. Warm , heart pounding, N recognized there were only two pieces to his entire plan: tell Touya what Team Plasma was aiming for, and having the brunet join him.

Trying to not wonder why, N pressed a ghostly kiss against the brunet's forehead. In the morning, the two would say their farewells and wish one another luck. N would speak nothing of his team, of his being a King. And then the two would meet later, and then Touya would know. And then they would probably battle, because as the two lay there the King realized that if all did not go according to his plan tonight… he could not handle someone already so close to him telling him no.


End file.
